Forever After
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: CROSSOVER: Weeks in England having journeyed from across the waters, Rosalie is out on her own, surviving by her wits and with Calypso her paint mare her only companion. Then by an almost grave circumstance she is thrown into the arms of the noble Prince Arthur and sparks fly and hearts join.


_**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own the Twilight Saga or Merlin, nor its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I was requested to write this crossover, can't remember by who since it was on Quizilla about 4 years ago! But here it is and enjoy :)  
_

* * *

England: Year 1030 AD

"Come on Calypso," Rosalie urged, "we have to go..."

But no amount of tugging could get her horse to shift, the paint mare simply continued to pull back on her reigns releasing an indignant neigh.

"Fine," Rosalie snapped eventually.

She truly was beautiful with flowing blonde hair, brilliant sea blue eyes and skin soft and white, but the usual dazzling smile that covered her lips wasn't there, instead she wore an irritated scowl upon her angelic face as she dropped down on a large granite boulder, emerald green gown pooling about her feet.

After several minutes of an unnecessary mope the sound of clashing swords met her listening ears.

Logic and bloody common sense would have had her running in the other direction, but Rosalie's curiosity had gotten the better of her and taking a hold of Calypso's reigns she made her way down the other track, toward all the commotion.

Mere yards away stood two men sparring, at first she thought they could actually be fighting properly for just a moment, but hearing their hearty laughter made her realise otherwise.  
One of them had shoulder length white blonde hair, soft golden skin and vivid blue eyes, the other who happened to have Rosalie's heart skipping a beat was a tall ruggedly handsome male, with a mess of brown hair, light gold skin and beautiful wise brown eyes.  
Yards away, stood two black stallions tethered to a tree branch watching as their masters feinted this way and that a sheen of sweat gathering on each of their brow.

"Aha! You've been practicing Tristan," Cheered the obviously stronger of the two as he parried away yet another attack.

"Aye, but I'm not good enough to beat you...Yet..."

Tristan laughed as he swung around his sword clattering loudly against his opponent's.  
From her hiding place, Rosalie watched with growing interest, blue eyes mostly on the yet to be named male, with his soft wavy locks. Feeling Calypso nudge her she batted the animal away a little cross.

"Not now..." She snapped still watching the play fight ahead of her.

Once again Calypso began pulling at her mistress, a soft neigh escaping her, with a dramatic sigh leaving her; Rosalie turned rolling her blue optics.

"What is it—"

But her words died on her lips when her gaze landed upon to her horror, three brutish looking men, all with their cold eyes on her person. Scrambling back she ended up pressed against the large rock she had been hidden behind.

"Well aren't you a beauty?" said the largest of the group.

He was a vicious looking man with choppy black hair and scars covering a majority of his body.

"Aye, she is a pretty one Lionel," responded the man on his right.

He was a short, round bellied ugly male with a mop of greasy blonde hair, his name was Garrett. The last of the group was as black as a starless night with small beady black ink coloured eyes and a mean smile. His name was Abdul and he was a slave brought there from Africa.  
Heart thundering in her chest Rosalie pondered and had the thought that she should cry out to the two men mere feet away. Alas, these men were armed and by the looks of them would have no problem gutting her like a fish.

"Please...Don't hurt me..." She pleaded feebly, but to no avail.

With a harsh barking laugh erupting from him, Lionel lent toward her and lifted her from the ground by her lush blonde hair, as a reaction she cried out in pain and to her surprise Calypso released a shrill screech, rearing up, front legs kicking and butted heads with Lionel knocking him clean out. Free now to run, Rosalie evaded the sword Abdul had produced out from beneath his cloak and getting to her feet got a foot in the stirrup, hoisted herself up and mounted Calypso, allowing her to escape, but not without having a dagger sank into her left thigh. Swallowing down a cry of pain, she kicked Garrett into the chest sending him sprawling and kicking Calypso's haunches, with a snappish.

"YAH."

Rosalie had the animal burst forward into a powerful sprint.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

However she didn't get very far, the pain in her leg absolutely excruciating, making it to a nearby pond, she pulled back on the reigns slowing Calypso down to a gentle trot, a feverish sweat already coating her pretty white flesh.

Dismounting she groaned when her legs went from beneath her, battling against an onslaught of nausea.

"That looks as if it hurts..."

The breath caught in her chest and she got to her feet pretty quickly, despite her agony, blue eyes falling upon the men she had seen before.

Tristan kept back a little, possibly looking out for her attackers, because he didn't seem to be paying attention to them and he had his sword out and poised for attack.

"Yes," she admitted as she hastily backed away, "it hurts."

Hands up the brown-eyed stranger showed he was unarmed and that he wasn't about to harm her, but Rosalie had never been to England before so she was unsure of who to trust. Unfortunately her next step backwards caused her to stumble and she was falling and all she could think of was how much it was going to hurt because she was going to come down on her wounded leg, but to her astonishment the brown-eyed male darted forward and caught her.

My God was he handsome, Rosalie thought smiling stupidly up at him, praying the raging fever wouldn't have her say something idiotic, in her state of delirium.

Weight heavy the man struggled a little.

"Good grief Tristan, they're obviously gone. Get over here and help me."

Returning his blade to its scabbard, Tristan went to his friend's side and helped him settle the young woman next to a looming oak tree.

"What is your name M'lady...?"

"Rosalie," she gasped, teeth clenched, agony blooming like a rosebud, "my name is Rosalie Hale..."  
She answered.

The male smiled politely dipping his head in a mannerly bow.

"Arthur Pendragon..."

The prince! Oh good Lord, of all the people to find her. Trying to move she yelped, stabbing aches working its way up and down her leg.

"Best tend to this..." Arthur said cheerfully, and not the least bit bothered by it, he rolled up her emerald skirts, exposing both her thighs and a bit of her undergarments, how embarrassing! A flush rose in her cheeks adding to the feverish red already colouring her face. On her thigh was an awful looking gash coated in blood.

By the looks of it, it was three inches long and about two inches deep, give or take.

"Please Tristan get some wood from the trees...Do you have cooking and sewing supplies in your saddle-bags...?"

Rosalie nodded speechless.

Leaving her side for a moment, he moved toward Calypso slowly in case the lovely creature decided to bolt, but she stayed still studying the prince through curious amber eyes. Taking her reigns, he patted her nose and then began rummaging about in her saddle-bags, till he pulled out a few scraps of fabric, a small cooking pot, needles and a spool of thread.

Going back to where Rosalie sat, he set the cooking pot up over a small fire which Tristan had prepared and removing his water satchel from his belt, poured half the liquid contents into the metal bowl, immediately the water began to simmer. Rosalie sat quietly, while Arthur ripped up the pieces of cloth she had intended to make into travelling pants, into several strips. Once the water was hot enough to boiling temperatures, he dropped a cloth into the bubbling wet and using thongs to lift it out didn't warn Rosalie and just dropped it on her thigh having a strangled cry escape her.

Releasing many colourful oaths she wriggled cursing the prince to oblivion. The idea was to scald out infection. Removing the searing cloth he dropped it on the ground next to the small fire and positioning himself began the delicate task of stitching Rosalie's flesh back together, after swiftly threading the needle.

Grateful that she seemed to have gone numb to the pain, Rosalie looked on in amazement as he continued to work, wandering how on earth he knew how to do that.

Snipping the thread with a small hunting knife, Arthur then, using a small piece of iron cauterized the wound, sealing it and destroying any chance of further in infection. This Rosalie felt and letting a sharp scream, she flopped back against the tree, eyes glassy, skin sticky with raging, furious heat, head spinning she was sure she was going to be sick.

"Drink this..." Tristan said softly pressing a cup of cool water to her lips.

She drank deeply, her mouth tasting horribly as if it were stuffed with sand.

"Thank you..."

Leaning back, the tree suddenly seemed really comfortable and so Rosalie drifted off into a deep restless slumber.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

When she awoke she found to her surprise, she was atop of a horse that was not her own, a strong arm around her waist.

It took Rosalie a moment to realise she was on the back of a stallion and was leaning back against Arthur's firm chest.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her throat and the rhythmic thump of his heart and his aroma was quite delectable. He smelt of fresh pine and a hint of wildflower, as if he had been rolling about in a meadow somewhere, he had the scent of the forest coating his skin and it was delicious. Moving a little, trying to make her-self comfortable, Rosalie let out a tired yawn.

"Ah, you're awake," Tristan said from his position next to them on a the second stallion, he had a hold on Calypso's reigns and was leading her alongside him, the animal looking none too pleased that she was missing her rider.

"Are you sore?" Arthur asked from behind her.

"Yes," she gasped, only just remembering her injured leg.

Hot boiling pain erupted along the damaged limb and it was a good thing the Prince had a hold of her, for she would've toppled right off the horse.

"Don't worry, we're coming to a small town, it's just up ahead, I can get you something for it then..."  
Feeling sickly and feverish, Rosalie nodded and made the decision not to move too much, the less movement the less spikes of agony she had to endure.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they had made it to the small town and the horses and the beings astride them were so stupidly exhausted. Each climbed stiffly off their horse, but none as stiffly as Rosalie, her leg throbbing dully. Entering a brightly lit inn Arthur allowed his brown eyes wander over the many patrons within its walls. From some looks he got, it was obvious they recognised him, but they didn't seem to be any threat, he was armed though if they decided on trouble.

Dumping ten pieces of gold before the inn-keeper Arthur asked for two rooms and received the two best of what the elder man had.

Up a set of stairs, the rooms were in the very back, Rosalie was disgusted to see concubines looming out of their doors shouting and jeering at her and asking Arthur and Tristan to come and join them for a bit of real fun. The two men politely declined and continued down the hall to the back of the inn.

Rosalie had never in her life been so happy to see a bath.

They had been given the rooms usually kept only for royalty and already a servant girl had filled the bath to the brim with steaming frothy water. Limping toward it she quickly undressed, discarding her once pretty gown, which was now destroyed with blood onto the pine wood floor and with a pleasurable sigh, sank into the glorious wet heat.

It made her leg ache, but for only a moment and soon Rosalie was fully relaxed.  
Leaning back she soaked her hair and lathered it up with a lavender smelling soap, Oh God it was heaven.

She had been washing out of lakes and rivers for a week now, and this was absolute paradise for her. She had been so wrapped up in her cleaning that Rosalie hadn't heard Arthur enter the room. Seeing her in the bath, fully able to get a look at her wondrous body, he was struck dumb. Rosalie was stunningly beautiful with a perfectly shaped hour glass figure, plump round breasts, the nipples a pale pink.

God, it had something stirring in his loins.

Sitting forward, delighted she was finally clean, Rosalie took her time climbing from the bath, droplets of water clinging to her soft white flesh. Turning to grab a towel she let out a scream when her blue orbs fell upon Arthur sneaking toward the door, he spun around looking sheepish an innocent look covering his handsome features.

"Why you sick perverted pig," Rosalie exclaimed grasping the towel and rapidly covering up her physique.

"I didn't know you were in the bath. I'm sorry..." Arthur said backing away as Rosalie had lifted a hairbrush and flung it.

"Ouch!"

A glass next

"Ow, I really didn't mean—Ouch!"

Then several books

"Ouch! Would you stop that?"

Mid swing a candle stick in her hand Rosalie narrowed her pretty eyes and dropped her weapon upon the table, turning she drifted toward the bedroom. Feeling bad for what he had done, Arthur followed after her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—."

"You may be a prince, but it doesn't give you the right to enter a woman's room unannounced..."

"I know, I—."

"And here was me, thinking you a decent man..."

He blinked, brows knitting together, having him suddenly furious.

"Now hold on a minute, Tristan and I saved your life."

"I would've been fine on my own, I always am..." Rosalie snapped in response.

"Why you bitter little...Grrr...You know what, forget it, I'll just leave you here and see how long you bloody well last..."

She didn't answer him, just began rooting through her belongings to see if she had anything to wear. He made it to the door and stopped, deciding he would just go with what he had wanted to do all bloody day since he met her and walking back into the bedroom Arthur turned her around and kissed her with a furious passion.

Taken by surprise it took Rosalie a minute to react and to her own shock she found herself kissing back, tearing at his clothes hungry for him and with the moon and stars the only witness the two made love.


End file.
